leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Singed/@comment-25611139-20141101215352/@comment-25611139-20141111171653
Yeah proxy is possible, I always do proxy and always tryin to farm 2 lanes if there is a fight at drag or bottom and im too low, also always try to farm as much as possible even low, push push push! There is also one trick, dont have your poision turned on till minions die, your poision deals a lot dmg to minions later on, its enough that your poisions dmgs them once and they will die eventually. You can see my rank here, im currently 8th in eune but used to be even better but rly dont have much time to play lol as i used to. http://www.lolskill.net/top?filterChampion=27&filterRealm=EUNE You can see i have a lot more farm than average and more than other high elo Singed elo players, yeah its possible to proxy with this build, in almost every game i get first lvl 18, and thats huge advantage for Singed, you arent good Singed player if you arent at least 1-2 lvl above than others in most of your games. Singed can farm 2 lanes super easy, or farming in their base. I've been thinking a lot about Singed's passive and it's useless in my opinion, I didnt do many calucations, but taking stacked tear (so after cca 25min) its gives you only 250hp and 1000 mana htat you really dont need, you can spam you mana hard, having your poision turned all the time even when you dont need it and you will always have more than 30% mana whne you recall, so what do you actually get from it in real combat? You get that small amount of hp and lose a lot of mana. Singed's mana pool is ok later if you dont spam as i already said. Some ppl even take rod and tear, I mean, I've seen many ppl doing that, idk how that can work good. Rod or tear are items i replaced in most cases with Abyssal Scepter cause most of Singed palyers never buy that item. That items give you a LOT more dmg than rod or tear + so great combo with thronmail + MR makes you tanky + mercuriey = more than enough mr for magic poke, magic dps etc I see you mentioned early game, the point is man, mana Singed or no mana Singed, they both suck in early game with mana hard, but rly suck. If you run mana on Singed it takes some time to buy rod or tear, till that time you are probably alreardy lvl 6 and things get easier. And Singed can easy trade in lane, what you need to do is not push lane in first 1-3 lvls (only last hit with basiscs), if enemy is melee try to baiting him so you could fling him into your turret and if he is low ghost + igante, flash wont help him :) But you need some exp to do that, and thats works a lot easier in gold/plat than it is the case in diamond, but combo with jungler will help then if he ganks you early cause Singed is maybe like the best top laner for setting up a gank for a jungler, in early as I said if you dont push and manage to fling your enemy close to your tower when jungler ganks, just ghost and hope enemy will die, in most cases flash wont help them cause there is rly a long way from your tower and enemy tower, so tis 100% kill if you manage to fling enemy early on, jugnlers coms with red, you ghost, and ignate if needed.